Recently, various flat panel display devices have been used widely. To manufacture the flat panel display device, many conductive patterns such as electrode, wiring, and EMI-shield filter are formed on a substrate, usually by photolithography.
However, the pattern formation by photolithography requires many steps of coating of the photosensitive material, exposing, developing, etching and etc., thereby making the entire process be complex and expensive.
Therefore, there are increasing focuses on the method of preparing the conductive pattern using inkjet printing method, roll printing method and etc. Particularly, the roll printing method attracts more attention, because it has an advantage in making the fine conductive pattern which is very difficult to form by using the inkjet printing method. In order that good conductive pattern is obtained by using the roll printing method, the conductive ink composition to be used must have proper properties such as a low initial viscosity to be well coated on the roller, and a property being satisfactorily transferred to the substrate in a desired pattern.
However, a conductive ink composition which is satisfactory enough to form a fine conductive pattern by the roll printing method cannot be developed as yet.